Finally Married
by Fourtris1115
Summary: The war is over and the factions are restored. Tris doesn't die. Tris and Tobias can finally get married and they can prove they're undying love for each other. fated t for Tobias
1. Chapter 1

As I look up into those brilliant dark blue eyes I realize how lucky I am. He could've chosen any Dauntless girl out there but he chose me. My wedding dress trails behind me as I turn around to face Uriah, who claims that he is legally allowed to marry someone. I don't really believe him but hey, marriage is marriage. Caleb walked me down the aisle because my father was dead long ago. I said that I had forgiven him for letting Jeanine Matthews torture me but deep down I still don't.

"Do you Beatrice Prior take Tobias Eaton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Uriah asks. "I do." I've never felt so sure of anything in my life, all that pain, torture and suffering was worth the while. I can now marry the only person sharp enough to sharpen someone like me. "Do you Tobias Eaton take Beatrice Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Uriah asks again. "I do." That deep, strong voice takes me to happy, safe places. For example, when I got attacked by peter he saved me, when I feel alone and upset just the smell of him comforts me. "You may now kiss the bride." Uriah says. Before I realize what's happening Tobias's soft, warm lips are on mine. We fit perfectly together and I could never be with anybody else but him.

When we come out of our kiss he rests his forehead on mine. "I just wanted to thank you." He whispers.

"For what?"

"For everything"

I remember when he proposed to me. It was just a normal day. The war was over and the factions were restored. It was a little hard going back to our lives because we found out that it was just an experiment. Eventually we went back to our old lifestyles though. It was after one of the first days of initiation, we were training initiates together now. He took me to the rock near the chasm where we had our first kiss. "Do you think that someday you want to get married?" he asked me. "Of course Tobias, I love you, you know." I said. "I know Tris, I love you too. That's why I wanted to ask you something." Then he got down on his knees. "Beatrice Prior, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" I could barely see through the tears in my eyes. "Yes, YES!"

Now as we walk to the car that will take us to our honeymoon I think of that. When we get to the hotel we will be staying in and check in Tobias asks for the penthouse. "Tobias, why are we staying in the penthouse? It's on the top floor." I ask. "I know but I'll be fine. This is for you." He says. "I love you." I say "More than anything." "I love you too Tris" He kisses me with his soft, warm lips. Our kiss is full of wanting. By now we are in the elevator. He presses me up against the elevator wall. I pull out of the kiss and rest my head against his chest. I honestly don't know what I would do without him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the lovely Veronica Roth does.**

**Okay let's get a few things straight. Tris is 20 and Tobias is 22. They've been dating for about four years. They are probably going to have kids but I'm not putting the sex in detail.**

**Tobias's POV **

Her head is rested against my chest. We're in the elevator and I'm not feeling so great. I start to hyperventilate and I guess Tris notices. "Tobias, hey, Tobias" she says. My vision is going black at the edges and I feel like I'm going to pass out and suddenly I'm sixteen again.

"This is for your own good" he says as he pulls his belt out of the loops. The belt comes down, metal first. I can tell that it will leave a mark, this happens all the time. There are countless marks all over my back. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

"The closet, know!" he screams as he throws me into it. At least it's better than being beaten. Being in the closet countless times has made me claustrophobic. The choosing ceremony is tomorrow and I'm going to choose dauntless. I need to escape Marcus.

Then I'm snapped back into reality. "Tobias, you're claustrophobic, put your hand on my chest, breath when I do." At that she guides my hand to her chest; I try to match my breathing to hers. Suddenly my head feels clearer, I can think straight now. "Tris" is all I can manage. It comes out like a gasp. "Tobias" she whispers. "I love you Tris" I say. Finally we're out of the elevator. I'm going to have to learn how to get used to it or else I'm going to be taking the stairs.

. . .

**Tris POV**

I have no idea what Tobias was thinking of. Probably of when he was locked in the closet multiple times as a child. He told about it when we went through his fear landscape together. That's where his claustrophobia comes from. As soon as we get into our room I close all the curtains so Tobias won't get freaked out because he's afraid of heights.

"Tris Prior, you're my saviour" he teases.

"It's Tris Eaton now" I say as I go in for a kiss.

"Oh yes, I forgot, Tris Eaton" he emphasizes on the name Eaton.

I don't like being bonded to his father now but at least I'm bonded to him. We kiss and his hand slide from my shoulders down to my waste, they go up my shirt. "Tobias" I mumble. I know what he wants and I don't know if I can do it. "Tris, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do" he says. I know that, I know all he wants is for me to be happy. I think I might even want to do this but I've still got the body of a twelve year old. "Tris, you are so beautiful. I want you to know that" he reassures me. It's as if he knows what I'm thinking. God I love him so much. I know I shouldn't do this though. "Tobias" I say quietly "not tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; I own a copy of Divergent, but not Divergent.**

**Thank you for the two reviews that I got. I know a lot of authors say this but I really mean it! **

**This is my first fanfic so please no hate. **

**Previously**

"_Tobias" I say "Not tonight"_

**Tobias POV**

I knew she wouldn't. Something inside me deflates like a balloon but I understand. I completely understand. I didn't really want to do this myself; I guess there will always be abnegation in both of us. "Tobias, I want to do this someday just not now" she mumbles. "I understand Tris, to be honest I didn't really want to do this right now either" I reassure her, it's true though. "I'd also love to have children someday" she says a little bit louder "The thought of having a miniature version of you gets me really excited" she says. At that I fall quiet.

"Tobias"

"I'm sorry Tris, I just-"

"You don't want to become Marcus, I understand."

I love how she gets me. I love every single thing about her. I love her stubbornness, I love how she's a bit insecure but really she's so beautiful.

"I just think we should talk about this" she insists.

"It's just the thought of acting the way Marcus did to you or any child makes me want t-to j-jump of a building or something."

"Oh, Tobias. I can't say I understand because that would be a lie" she says.

Then her lips are on mine, electricity charges through my body where we touch. We fit perfectly together. "I'd love to have kids someday" I say "I'll never be like Marcus" "Good, because I'm just dying to see your striking blue eyes on a child" she says. "Oh and what about your beautiful blonde hair?" I ask "I'm sure that would look great on a little girl" "I guess we could compromise" she teases. "Christina packed you some clothes, I'm sure you want to change out of your wedding dress. There's a bag on the bed"

**Tris POV**

I walk into the bedroom on there's rose petals all over the floor, Tobias is so sweet. I check the bag and of course it's mostly dresses, classic Christina. I dig through the bag and I find some black jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. I throw them on and go back to Tobias. He's on the couch sleeping, our day was very busy. I don't blame him. Now that I think about I'm pretty tired too.

I lie down on the couch next to him. I take his warm arms, wrap then around me and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep too.

**Sorry this chappie was kinda short! It also wasn't very good but just bear with me! If you have any ideas you can tell me. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I first started writing this story I didn't think people would actually read it but they did! Thank you guys so much. I'd like to give special thanks to icyangelkitten, crazy4tobias, aeocheese25, guest and The Five Factions46 for your reviews. **

**Tobias POV**

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Tris. I don't remember falling asleep like that but I'm not one to complain. She looks so cute and peaceful when she's sleeping. I slowly take my arms away not wanting to wake her. I call for room service; I get scrambled eggs, bacon, and some orange juice. I know I should probably get something nicer as it's our first morning married but I know that Tris wouldn't want me to.

"Tobias" Tris's eyes flutter open.

"Yes, honey" I say cheerfully

"Come here" she says, barely awake. I walk over to Tris, sit on the couch and take her hand. "Sleep well?" I ask. "Great" she says. Then she pulls my lips to hers. Our kiss is hungry and passionate and I feel like it should be so much more. "I got us some breakfast" I say "What is it?" she asks "I hope it's not something to fancy, Tobias" she says concerned. "Don't worry, it's just scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice" I say. "That's an Abnegation breakfast" she says "Oh my god, I forgot. It just steel feels so normal." I was about to explain myself when she starts laughing.

"What? What is it?" I ask

"Nothing, it's just kind of amusing. I probably would've gotten the same thing" she says between laughs

Suddenly I'm laughing to, and then our laughing turns into kissing and we're kissing. Hungrier than we have ever kissed before. "Maybe we should eat breakfast now" I say. "Maybe" she answers.

We go to eat breakfast and Tris gobbles it down before I could even say anything. "Looks like someone's a little hungry?" I tease "I could eat a horse" she teases back. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" I asked "Of course" she says "more food for me!"

**Later (at dinner)**

**Tris POV**

Tobias says to dress nice so I went into the bag Christina packed for me. I picked out a tight black dress that stops mid-thigh. It has a purple belt and it surprisingly looks kind of good on me. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss and I curl my hair. I walk out of the bed room and see Tobias. He's in a black suit. When he turns towards me his jaw drops open. When he doesn't say anything I break the silence.

"Are we going to go or are you going to stay here and let your jaw clean the floor?" I tease

"Oh, sorry Tris. It's just you're so beautiful" he says, still in awe.

Dinner goes by quickly and nothing much happens. And before I know it we're back I the elevator going back to our room. "Tobias, stay calm. I don't want anything to happen to you this time." I tell him "Don't you worry Tris I feel really calm with you right now." He says.

When we get outside our room I suddenly realize how lucky I am. "Tobias, I love you so much" I tell him. "I love you too Tris" he says. Then his lips crash into mine. We don't want to come out of this amazing kiss so Tobias is continuously trying and failing to open the door. Finally I hear the click but while we're travelling towards the bedroom all I'm thinking is I'm ready for this, I'm ready for this. I am, he's the love of my life.

I slide off his shirt and run my hands up and down his bare chest. He is taking of my dress but oddly I don't mind. I push of his pants and suddenly we're both only in our undergarments. But I don't mind, I don't mind. We fall on the bed kissing more than ever. He starts to take off my bra and I start to take off his boxers.

. . .

I wake up in the morning and feel really giddy. What have I done?

**Sorry for the cliffie I just had to. I gave you a long chappie today so I better not get any complaints about updating more. I will though don't worry. What do you think is is going to happen? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I had dance and homework and yeah. So without further ado. THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Previously**

_What have I done?_

**Now**

**Tris POV**

I could've just ruined our marriage. What if he didn't like it? I know now what I've been suspicious of for a long time; Tobias will leave me. He will leave me for another dauntless girl with more curves and a better body. I will be left alone, drowning in my grief. I put on some clothes and leave the bedroom. I start crying and I cry for who knows how long before I feel a set of strong arms wrap around me.

**Tobias POV**

I awake to a girl crying. Soon I realize that it isn't just any girl but it's Tris. I throw on some sweatpants and walk out of the bedroom. I see Tris curled up on the couch crying. Did I do something? I go and wrap my arms around her. I'm not one to coddle her but I guess that now is the time. "Tris what's wrong?" I ask. "I… I" She tries to speak but she's crying too much. "Tris tell me what's wrong" I say, a little bit more commanding. "You're going to leave me" she says quickly so she won't start crying again.

But why would she think I would leave her? "Why would I leave you?" I ask her. "Because I'm not good enough for you" she says so quietly that I probably wouldn't be able to hear her if I wasn't so close. "Tris I would never leave you. I could look for a million years and never find someone better than you" I tell her. And it's true. I was going to leave dauntless before she came. She changed my life all for the better.

She's still crying though. I don't understand, she knows I'm right and I would never leave her. "Why are you still crying Tris?" I ask her. "Happy tears" she says. And that's all I needed to hear.

. . .

**Three Weeks Later**

**Tris POV**

I stare down at that little symbol. Positive. That can't be right. I'm pregnant. Just at that moment Tobias walks in. I quickly hide the stick. "Hello honey" he says. We're back from our honeymoon now. It was so romantic, full of dancing, dinner and kissing. We have an apartment. It's not too small but not too big. "Hi" I reply. "What are you doing Tris?" He looks concerned. "Nothing" I say too quickly. "Tris, you're a terrible liar, tell me what's up." He says. Oh great.

"I'm pregnant" I blurt out. Tobias looks shocked. Maybe he changed his mind; maybe he doesn't want children anymore. "I'm sorry, Tobias. I understand if you want to-"I'm cut off by his lips on mine. "I still want children Tris. I'm so excited" He says as he puts his hands on my belly. At that moment Zeke bursts in our apartment like he didn't just interrupt something. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Will and Christina follow behind him. "Hey guys" Zeke says.

"What are you guys all doing her?" I ask. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. We're having a party here tonight" he says casually. "What?!" I ask. "Well your apartment is the biggest out of all of ours so we're having it here" he says. I don't fight with him because I can never win a fight with Zeke. "Okay" I say.

. . .

**Tobias POV**

Zeke was extremely intoxicated. He was trying to get other people intoxicated as well. I was dancing with Tris when he came up to us. "Hey Four, how bout a drink?" He slurs. "No thanks Zeke. Tonight I want to be sober" I tell him. "Oh come on you pansycake" he says "Now you sound just like Uriah" I say as Tris and I laugh. "How bout you Tris?" He asks her. "No Zeke" she says "Aw come on Tris" He says. He's starting to push her into to drinking too hard and I know she doesn't want to because of the little life inside her. "No Zeke! I'm not going to drink!" she yells. At this point people are staring. "But why not" He asks "Because I'm pregnant!"

**Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm going for 40 reviews so please review! There will be a very important update at the end of the chappie. **

**Tris POV**

**Previously**

"_Because I'm pregnant!"_

**Now**

"P-Pregnant?" Christina asks. "Why didn't you tell us?" Marlene adds on. "Oh My God, chill. We only found out today" I said. "Geez, the hormones are already kicking in I see." Says Uriah. I punch him in the arm, not to hard but hard enough to show him I'm not kidding. "Back off, she's just stressed" Tobias says "I can handle this on my own Tobias" I say.

"No. we're happy for you" says Shauna "It just came as a surprise" "Okay, let's stop with all the drama and play truth or dare!" says Zeke. By now everyone who isn't exactly in our little group of friends has left. "Okay" everyone says. Zeke says "The rules are; pick truth or dare if you don't do it you have to take off one article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count" It's a good thing I'm not wearing a dress.

We all sit in a circle in the middle of our apartment. Uriah starts "Tris, truth or dare?" "Dare" I say. "Hmm, Oh! I've got one. Kiss four in only your bra and underwear." He says "You know we're married right?" I ask sarcastically "I know, I'm just going easy on the pregnant lady" he says. I stare daggers at him and take of my clothes.

I kiss Tobias and it gets really passionate. Someone whistles and I put my clothes back on. "Shauna truth or dare?" I ask "Dare" she says confidently. "Call Alexandra and tell her that you're a drunk hippie in underwear" Shauna was married to Zeke and they already had a kid. She's four years old. Shauna picks up her phone and dials a number. "Alexandra… I'm a-a drunkhippieinunderwear" she says quickly then hangs up the phone. Everyone burst out laughing."Four truth or dare?" Shauna asks. "Truth" he's playing it safe I guess. "Tell us the details of your childhood" He pulls off his shirt in one swift movement. That question was cruel. Tobias will never tell anyone else about his childhood and I know that for a fact.

The game goes by really quickly. Marlene lost her shirt, Lynn lost her dress, Tobias lost his shirt and his pants, Zeke was without a shirt but Christina, Shauna, Uriah, Will and I still had all our clothes. We called it quits for the night and everybody went home. When everybody was gone Tobias ran up to me and threw me on his shoulder. "TOBIAS PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed playfully. He put me on the bed and jumped onto me careful not to crush me, I'm still small. He started kissing me and every part of my body was screaming for more.

"Goodnight Tris" he says as he cuddles me. I lie down and I'm out like a light.

**The next morning**

I wake up right before the sun and I can't fall back asleep so I wake up Tobias. "Tris it's 5:00 am" He whines. "Come on Toby" I say putting the emphasis on Toby. He cringes at the nickname that he hates "One minute Trissy" He says using that nickname that _I_ hate.

"Why are you up so early anyways Tris?" he asks me. "I don't know. Why are you so annoying?" I tease. "Oh, _I'm _the annoying one?" he teases back "Yes" I say. "Oh Tris what am I going to do with you?" "Just shut up and kiss me" I say. With that his lips are on mine. "I love you Tobias" I say "I love you I love you I love you" "You're in a good mood today" he says "This is serious" I say "We're going to be parents and we have to stick together through thick and thin." "Tris I love you. I can't wait to raise a child with you." He says.

"I love you too"

**I apologize if you did not like this chappie but I hope you did! So now for the important announcement… **

**I'm having a vote on the baby name! I will give you several boy names and several girl names. You can pick one name from each gender and put it on the reviews for me to see. I pretty much know what gender I want this baby to be but just in case I change my mind put both gender names! So here are the options:**

**Girl Names**

**a) Natalie**

**b) Evelyn**

**c) Nicole**

**d) Alexis**

**e) Olivia**

**Boy Names**

**a) Andrew**

**b) Charlie**

**c) Blake**

**d) Carter**

**e) Aiden**

**Please vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks! I had like a million projects to do and every time I was about to update I was like; "Wait! I forgot I have math homework, my drama project, and my literacy project to do! Oh great…" But the guilt was eating me alive and now I'm back to update this story! So enough of my endless blabbering and let's get back to the story. **

**Four Months Later**

**Tobias POV**

Today is the day. It's the day we find out the baby's gender. Around last week Tris started to feel the baby kick so we decided it was time for another appointment. We've gone to appointments in the past just to find out if everything was alright but nothing big like this. I don't even know why it matters to me so much but I want it to be a girl. I want her to be a mini version of Tris, to be exactly like her. I don't want our child to inherit anything from me; I don't have anything good that could be passed down to this child.

"Tobias?"

Tris's sweet voice wakes me from my day dream. "I'm sorry, did you say something Tris?" I ask. "I asked if you were excited." She says "I've never been more excited in my life." I say as I put one of my hands on her belly that is slightly showing. We are driving to the hospital right now. The dauntless were introduced to cars after our stay at the Berau of Genetic Welfare. Only the Euridites had cars before.

We get to the hospital and park and we wait for our appointment. A man comes out and asks for the Eatons, Tis and I go over to him and he motions for her to change into one of those hospital gown things. While Tris changes I sit in the room with the doctor as he sets up. "Big day for you, son?" He asks me "Yes" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Tris comes out, gets in the bed and rubs something on her stomach. "This gel will allow me to see the gender of the baby" the doctor says as he applies the gel.

He waves a wand like thing over her stomach and a black and white picture appears on the screen. "Would you like this on dvd?" The doctor asks "Yes" Tris says in a small voice and I realize that's the first thing she's said since we got here. The doctor says he'll be back in a few minutes and then he leaves. "Ummm, did you understand what was on that screen?" I ask Tris "You did have an aptitude for Euridite." She says "No idea." The doctor comes back with a tiny envelope and hands it to Tris.

"Well, it looks like you're having a boy."

. . .

**Tris POV **

A boy. We're having a boy. I hope he is just like Tobias; strong, handsome, determined and brave. We're back in our apartment now. Zeke wanted to throw us a Party but I told him not to because his parties always got out of hand. So Christina volunteered, she promised that there would be no alcohol and that it would just be our friends. We're going to her apartment later.

"So, names?" I ask Tobias. It looks like I caught him off guard because his face goes blank for a second. When he regains his composure he says "I think we've got plenty of time for that." "But I want to think about it now." I whine "Fine we'll name him Marcus" He attempts to joke but his heart isn't in it. I get serious "That's not funny" I say" Geez, pregnant women and their mood swings! One second they're joking, next they're serious." He jokes.

"I've been thinking about it" I say "It's only been a day" says Tobias "No, even before that" I tell him "I've put a lot of thought into it" I state "I want to name him Charlie."

"Charlie?" He says

"Charlie." I say again

"Charlie it is."

**So there's the name! Sorry if your name didn't get picked but Charlie won fair and square. You might think that the story is moving too fast but I'm an impatient person and I couldn't wait to put the gender and name! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating! I swear I have the busiest life ever. So I really wanted to tell you guys that I went to the Divergent premier! I met Shailene Woodley and Theo James and got their autographs. If any of you are worried that the movie won't be good don't be. I think it was amazing! There was some things that I think could have been better but who am I to say that? There wasn't *wait for it* the butter knife scene! I know, I know *tear, tear* but overall it was pretty good. I also wanted to tell you guys that I am doing a middle name. I was going to do the name with the second highest amount of votes but I just want it to have some meaning so I'm still thinking about it. My rant is now over.**

**Previously**

"_Charlie it is"_

**Now**

**Tris POV**

Tobias took me for a picnic. It's a nice summer day so he got a basket, some food and we were off. It's really quiet today, almost too quiet. I can't remember a day in the Dauntless compound where it was quiet. Something isn't right here, but I can't worry about silly things like that. I have more important things on my mind. "It's a nice day" Tobias's voice takes me out of my train of thought. "Yeah" I say "It is" "Perfect for a picnic" says Tobias. "Are you hungry?" "Oh God yes. Being pregnant makes you hungry." I exclaim "Well you are feeding two" Tobias says as he examines the food.

We are having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "You know, you would think that you would have a more classy meal being the romantic gent that you are" I joke "Well, at least I've got Dauntless cake." He says "I throw my sandwich at him "How could you have brought Dauntless cake and not told me!" I joke again with a mouthful of food. "I was saving it for last!" he says. I steal some cake but just as I'm about to take a bite someone blindfolds me and starts dragging me away. They've comeback for me.

**. . .**

_ I had made it through the death serum. I have no idea how, but I did. When I got into the weapons lab David was waiting for me. "How did you get past the death serum?" He sounded astonished. "It doesn't matter" All I wanted to do was press that green button; I could hear my brother reciting the password in my head. Then David pulled out a gun. But I was too quick for him. By the time I had heard the click of the bullet being put into place I had already pushed the button and I was out of there. _

_ Later when the memory serum was already set off David found me. He must have known about the plan. That's probably why he was in the weapons lab. "Hello Tris" He said menacingly "How do you have your memory?" I asked "As the leader of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare it's my responsibility to know what's happening throughout the compound. I inoculated myself against the memory serum." He said. By then other people had noticed that David hadn't lost his memory. Tobias and Zeke started dragging him away. "I'll find out how you resisted the death serum Beatrice Prior! I will" and that's all he could say before he ran out of the compound and out of our lives forever. _

_Or so we thought_

**. . .**

**Tobias POV **

They are taking my Tris away. On instinct I run after them. It was a bunch of guys, no one I knew. I see one of them pull out a syringe and put it in her neck. She goes limp. I punch one of them in the face. They all fight back; it was me against about six guys. So obviously I can win. Once I've knocked them all out I rush Tris to the hospital. The doctor makes me wait while they do countless things to her.

When they finally let me see her I run to her room and plant a kiss on her forehead even though she's unconscious. "Well Tobias, it looks like it was a serum to put her out of consciousness so she wouldn't struggle while they were capturing her." I shudder at the word capture. How could anyone do this to my Tris? "So?" I ask eagerly. "So, Tris looks like she's fine but" he says nervously "But what?!" I ask

"I can't say the same for the baby"

**I'm evil, I know. Review please. **


End file.
